earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki is the Norse God of Mischief and adopted son of Odin. He is also the step brother of the mighty Thor. After being adopted by Odin, Loki has always been in the shadow of his step brother, the mighty Thor. This fuelled an ongoing rage that grew inside of Loki and was released when Loki tried to destroy the 9 Realms using the Bifrost but Thor defeated him and Loki fell into the abyss. He was revealed to be mind controlling the Human Erik Selvig with a new plan for Earth. Biography Earlier Life Loki was born the son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants but was unusually small for their offspring. Offended, Laufey left his child for dead in the midst of battle with the Asgardians before being defeated. Odin, King of the Asgardians found the boy and took him in as his own before leaving Jotunheim and returning to Asgard. Revenge for Thor After his father Odin decides to name his brother Thor as King whilst he enters the Odinsleep, Loki in spite makes an agreement with the Frost Giants King Laufey to sneak them into Asgard to disrupt the ceremony and allow them to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. The Frost Giants fail and are destroyed by the Destroyer. With his plan failed, Loki convinces Thor to go to Jutenheim and seek his revenge on the Frost Giants. Loki joins Thor and his friends the Warriors Three and Sif and travel to the home of the Frost Giants. A battle ensues and at first the Asgardians seem capable but are soon overwhelmed despite Thor being in battle until they are saved by their father Odin. When back in Asgard, Odin is furious that Thor would sacrifice the lives of innocent people by plunging the two realms back into war. Loki tries to unsuccessfully plead with his father to be lenient but Odin silences him before banishing Thor to Earth and stripping him of his powers, sealing them in Mjolnir only to return when is he worthy of them. Later on when Odin is about to fall into the Odinsleep, he tells Loki his true origin that he was found in the battle with the Frost Giants by Odin and was taken back to Asgard as his own and that his real father is Laufey. Odin then falls into the Odinsleep and the throne falls to Loki who takes Odin's Staff. Loki then travels to Earth to notify Thor, who has just been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. that their father has died. Thor wants to return to Asgard but Loki tells Thor that part of the fragile agreement with the Frost Giants is that Thor remain on Earth. Loki leaves and goes to try and take Mjolnir but is unable to lift the mighty hammer. Returning to Jotunheim, Loki makes another agreement with Laufey. He offers him the chance to take the Casket and kill Odin personally on the condition that he leave Asgard alone in his plans and leave Loki as ruler. Sif learns of Loki's plot and tells the Warriors Three who ask Heimdall to allow them to travel to Earth to bring back Thor to stop Loki. Loki learns of this and sends the Destroyer after them to kill them and Thor. Laufey arrives to kill Odin but Loki betrays him and kills Laufey and reveals that he plans to use the Bifrost Bridge to destroy Jutenheim, his birth place and prove himself to Odin as worthy of being King. Thor returns along with his powers and confronts Loki who says it is the only way. Thor says he will destroy the Bifrost himself to stop Loki and the two do battle. As they battle on the bridge, they are evenly matched until Thor unleashes Mjolnir's power destroying the Bifrost Bridge and the two brothers hang onto the end of the bridge, Odin returns from his Odinsleep and saves Thor and offers his hand to save Loki also. Loki however refuses and lets go falling into the abyss. Control for Earth Loki's self-exile brought him into contact with the Chitauri, and a pact that would see him become ruler of the Earth. The Chitauri's envoy sought the Tesseract in exchange for this ascendancy. Accepting the deal, Loki turned his focus back to Earth in search of a suitable agent, someone close to the Tesseract. He found Erik Selvig, a friend of Thor's, who had been summoned to the task of unlocking the secrets of a mysterious cube. Loki, as an apparition in control of the man, whispered words of encouragement to proceed. In time, Selvig came to understand some of the Tesseract's capabilities, and through Loki's influence he developed equipment that would focus some of that power. When the time was right, Loki activated the Tesseract, forming a temporary warp that pulled him through to its location. He was immediately confronted by soldiers intent on capturing him and keeping him away from the Tesseract, but these he despatched effortlessly. Subjugating both Professor Selvig and Clinton Barton to his will, he stole the Tesseract and escaped before the energy it had unleashed consumed the area. Loki next went to Stuttgart, Germany, and staged a spectacular public appearance as a diversion while Barton raided a secure installation for an iridium compounded needed to focus the Tesseract's power. As he proclaimed his authority over humanity, he was challenged by an old man who informed him that men would not kneel to men like him. As he prepared to strike the man down, Loki found himself challenged by Steven Rogers, the time-displaced World War II hero known as "Captain America", and Tony Stark, the genius inventor also known as "Iron Man". Outnumbered, he allowed himself to be captured, and was futher amused by the appearance of his own brother, Thor, who had arrived to return him to Asgard, but Thor was convinced to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take Loki into custody. The trio took him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody aboard their helicarrier where he was placed in a confinement capsule designed to hold the Hulk. From there his mere presence was enough to provide a disruptive element that would fragment the only group of heroes that had any hope of stopping him. During his incarceration he had an audience with Natasha Romanoff, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Black Widow". He subjected her to a play of wits where he ferreted out her deeper misgivings, but was completely caught off guard when the spy tricked the trickster. Loki was duped into revealing that his intent was to enrage Banner into becoming the Hulk, which would destroy the carrier and disrupt any resistance against him. Despite his loss in the game of wits, Loki's plan to distract and sow the seeds of disharmony continued successfully, and when the assembled heroes had all but torn themselves apart with their disagreements, he made his next move. This came in the form of a daring commando raid led by Clinton Barton. The attacking force struck at the carrier's critical locomotive systems and inadvertently caused Banner to change in the process. Loki was released while S.H.I.E.L.D. was scrambling to repulse the attack and save the ship. During his escape he also encountered and killed Agent Coulson, an event that would provide far reaching repercussions. Loki then went to Stark Tower in New York City where Professor Selvig had erected a device that could harness the Tesseract's power to form a stable dimensional rift. Tony Stark, fresh from the raid on S.H.I.E.L.D., caught up with him here and abandoned his wrecked Iron Man suit to engage him in a battle of wits. When Loki grew weary of the stalling tactic he tried to corrupt Stark as he had done with Selvig and Barton, only to be physically blocked by the arc reactor in Stark's chest. Annoyed, he threw the inventor out through a window, and was surprised when a freshly built Iron Man armor rocketed out after the man. Loki found himself briefly under attack when the fully suited Iron Man rocketed back up to retaliate before turning to deal with the Tesseract. The portal, now fully active, opened the way for Loki's Chitauri army to come pouring through, and with his triumph near at hand he suddenly found himself challenged by his brother, Thor. Loki was adeptly beaten by Thor's centuries of battle experience and showed no interest in Thor's appeal to stop the mad scheme. After stabbing Thor and being thrown to the ground, Loki threw himself off the building to land on one of the Chitauri's small flying craft. An aerial chase with Agent Romanoff left his craft destroyed by one of Barton's arrows and Loki within easy reach of the Hulk. His plans unravelling fast, Loki's frustrated rant goaded the Hulk into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. When he eventually summoned the strength to crawl, he found himself face to face with six of the Earth's mightiest, and quietly requested a drink. He returned to Asgard as a prisoner of Thor along the Tesseract. Abilities As an Asgardian, Loki possesses natural abilities amongst all Norse God's. *'Super strength' *'Invulnerability' *'Super stamina' *'Super speed' *'Longevity' Loki has an extensive knowledge of Asgardian magic. He was able to use his magic to mask his presence from Heimdall while he was in Jotunheim, make himself invisible to the SHIELD workers when trying to lift Mjolnir, and can travel between dimensions without the use of Bifrost. He can influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Eric Selvig into researching the Tesseract, and was able to exert a more potent hypnotic control when using his sceptre directly on people who were trying to stop him. He uses his sorcery to change his attire from his usual armor, to a human suit, and to his battle armor, and he can summon weapons like the Casket of Ancient Winters and his sceptre at will. He can create illusions, often creating illusory copies of himself to trick his attackers. Loki has been to know to wield Odin's staff Gungnir for a short period and also a sceptre given to him by Thanos. Personality Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super speed Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Asgardian Category:The Avengers Category:Thor Category:Thor: The Dark World Category:Thor: The Dark World characters Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with longevity Category:Characters with super stamina